Deja Vu
by Lady-Devil-Monster
Summary: Recordar un dejavu a travez de una historia de amor tan fuerte, para endo y kazemaru revivir ese deseo y pasion de una de las tantas noches hara que recuerden porque se enamoraron en tanto tiempo LEMON


**Dejavu**

**No,No,No,No,No,No**

**No hay fuego, No hay fuego ya**

**quiero sentir contigo la musica, y el cielo tocar**

**No Amor, No hay amor**

**Me vuelves loco, vuelveme loco chico**

**quiero vivir contigo nuestro dejavu**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al fin habia llegado se encontraba suspirando aliviado poder llegar con bien a su destino, miro a su alrededor podia apresiar como el aeropuerto con enormes paredes de cristal que daban lugar a una hermosa vista hacia el mar y cielo azul, tan claros tan admirables alcanzaba ahora la tranquilidad en su cabeza, pero no duro mucho pues un sonido proveniente en su bolsillo hiso sacarle de esa paz interior que tenia dentro, el castaño de ojos oscuros que respondia a Endo mamoru ex capitan y portero de raimon y ahora entrenador del mismo estaba ya en su destino la maravillosa Isla God Eden, habia quedado hace tiempo con sus algunos de sus amigos y ex integrantes del equipo para mirarse ahi y llevar a cabo su grandiosa mision, el sonido de su movil se hacia mas fuerte por lo tanto el castaño de la banda naranja lo tomo en manos y empezo a revisarlo, se trataba de dos mensajes, uno pertenecia a su ahora "esposa" natsumi raimon; ni el sabia como pudo casarse con ella eso era un misterio que queria dejar en su inconsiente, reviso el segundo mensaje se trataba de Kidou:

"Endo, espero que ya hayas llegado, te esperamos en el salon donde acordamos se puntual ya supe que llegaron todos... Kidou"

Sonrio para si mismo anelaba ver a esos amigos que hace mucho no veia, estaba entusiasmado ya despues revisaria en mensaje de Natsumi ahora tenia prisa llegaria retrasado, tomo sus maletas y salio caminando aprisa entre la gente poca que habia ahi, recordaba el trabajo y lo dificil que fue dar con cada uno sin embargo el que aun le dio dificil dar fue con el de Kazemaru Ichirouta, hubo un tiempo de su juventud en el ex guardameta estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo peliazulado pero desidio callar por miedo a herirlo o traumatizarlo, demaciado tarde se dio cuenta que el de ojos almendras tambien sentia algo muy grande mas que amistad por el...

**=FLASHBACK=**

**-Porque tengo que ser yo!- gritaba un tanto molesto y nervioso endo ante la orden acabada de recibir de su amigo de ojos rojizos**

**-Porque TU eres el capita, TU eres el entrenador, TU fuiste el de la idea Y PORQUE TU TE LLEVABAS MEJOR CON EL! ahora... DEJATE DE TONTERIAS Y LLAMALO!- forzajeaba el de rastras tratando de darle el telefono al castaño que solamente lo alejaba de su vista como si fuera el animal mas infectado del mundo**

**-No kidou tu sabes... que eso ya paso de seguro ahora me odia! y si no quiere hablarme? y si ya se... olvido de mi?- miraba con tristeza hacia la mano del estratega que lo miraba algo sorprendido por su reaccion**

**-Endo...- no habia tenido problemas para hablar con fubuki, kabeyama y fudou aunque el ultimo el castaño le jugo sucio pasandole al de rastras al telefono ahora solo faltaba llamar a alguien mas:**

**-Esta bien endo no te preocupes yo hablare con kazemaru..- termino dandole una calida sonrisa y comenzando a teclear los numeros de aquel telefono**

**-Gracias kidou! eres un exelente amigo te debo una!- suspiro tallandose la nariz en de piel morena mirando sonriente hacia su amigo**

**-Shhh, callate esta marcando luego me das las gracias..-**

**-por cierto como diste con el nadie sabia de kazemaru hace un buen tiempo?- interrogo curioso y tomando asiento endo**

**-Digamos que tengo mis contactos- dijo orgulloso kidou tomando una pose triunfal- ah bueno? kazemaru soy yo kidou, me recuerdas?... que bien oye Endo esta a mi lado y tiene algo importante que hablar... te lo paso..- ante lo ultimo el entrenador de raimon quedo hecho piedra y sino fuera porque estaba en trance le hubiera reclamado a kidou su mala jugada**

**-Pero kidou yo...-**

**-pero nada, diente por diente llamada por llamada, diviertete- sentencio kidou entregandole el telefono en la mano y llendose hacia la puerta de salida -nos vemos endo y deprisa kazemaru terminara enfadandose- hablo por lo bajo con algo de picardia y venganza para dejar solo a un endo perplejo y nervioso como si lo tuviera ahi enfrente...**

**-Respira endo... somos buenos amigos- dijo con desespcion y algo extrañado por eso- aqui vamos... Hola Kazemaru soy endo me recuerdas-**

**-Hola endo claro, pensaba que no me recordabas... ha pasado mucho tiempo..- se oyo al mediocampista con un tono nervioso e inseguro tipico de el, endo sonrio tratando de imaginarlo en tal situacion**

**-si mucho tiempo no te eh visto desde que fuiste a la universidad de inazuma y te hisieron un cambio...-**

**-si tuve una beca en otra universidad en europa ademas me invitaron a jugar en las grandes ligas de alla no podia rechazar, pero tampoco tu...-**

**-no, sabes yo soy muy feliz entrenando a los nuevos integrantes de raimon son increibles y me recuerda mucho nuestras viejas memorias-**

**-me imagino que tambien eres feliz al lado de natsumi...- esto ultimo hiso enmudeser a ambos y el castaño pronto paso de su sonrisa a una mueca seria y un tanto desagradable no queria recordar a su ahora "esposa" sin contar que aunque envio la invitacion a su **

**-Kazemaru... olvida eso quiero pedirte un favor...-**

**=FIN FLASHBACK=**

Al final de su conversacion pudo jurar que notaba algo de duda en la desicion de kazemaru "ahi estare" tal vez penso que estaba traicionado y no lo culpaba en parte el tenia la culpa, lo que mas queria era mirar al chico de cabello celeste asi se sentiria mas aliviado, llego hacia la hacienda donde se hospedarian los demas, miro que no habian llegado nadie se le hiso un poco extraño pues kidou ya le habia dicho que habian llegado todos.

-Tal vez ya estan en el salon...- miro hacia el relog de pared que marcaba las 8:00 pm- si... ya se me hiso tarde tengo que apurarme- asi finalizo para poder meterse a la ducha y tratar de llegar por lo menos algo a tiempo

Endo llego como pudo sabiendo que desconocia el lugar y aunque estaban en una zona un tanto alejada tenia que tener cuidado, giro la cabeza un par de veses para asegurarse que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo y llego hasta unos arbustos que junto a la maleza de aquella selva tropical daba opacado todo el ambiente, se detuvo junto a una cueva acomodo sus ropas y se dispuso a suspirar hondo moneando un tanto su cabello desidio a entrar, camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a lo que seria el punto limite de aquella cueva esta abrio una puerta automatica al darse identificado, entro donde el enorme salon que se veia un tono oscuro pero que tambien tenia la luz suficiente para poder observarse bien.

-miren que viene por aqui nuestro querido "capitan"- dijo en voz alta y con un tono algo divertido un chico de cabellera larga y castaña de ojos verdes al darse cuenta de la entrada de Endo

-Fudou tanto tiempo, veo que tu cabello al fin ah crecido- pronuncio contento el de ojos oscuros dando la mano al mencionado con una sonrisa

-y tu te casaste con una arpia estamos a mano- se defendio a su manera fudou de una manera sarcastica dando una pose triunfal

-FUDOU!- le reprocho de su lado kidou habiendo escuchado la ultima parte

-tranquilo kidou no esta tan equivocado despues de todo- suspiro endo recordando las insesantes llamadas y mensajes desde que llego a la isla

-el capitan entra en razon despues de su error- contesto divertido fudou hechando su brazo alrededor del castaño provocando cierto incomodo de parte del de gafas verdes-pero bien sabes lo que dicen hechando a perder aprendes- muncito cerca sullo girando la vista hacia donde ya se encontraba el de cabellos azules platicando placidamente con kabeyama y fubuki sin darse cuenta de la presencia del recien llegado

-kazemaru...- quedo embobado un segundo ante la vista que tenia pronto el mencionado sintio esa mirada incomoda volteando encontrandose con el castaño que pronto su risa se volvio una cara un tanto sorprendida y seria al mirar a quien antes estaba perdidamente enamorado, dio una sonrisa nerviosa y alejo la mirada eso era mas que suficiente para tranquilizar a endo

-Vamos ve con todo tigre, lo bueno de las desiciones esque se pueden cambiar- empujo fudou a endo hacia donde estaba el ex atleta

-ni se te ocurra hacerle de cupido fudou!- chillo kidou y antes que terminara ya tenia a un fudou llebandoselo afuera del salon

-Kazemaru, kabeyama, fubuki! ha pasado mucho tiempo- saludo endo hacia donde estaban los llamados

-hace mucho capitan- rapidamente kabeyama y fubuki entendieron la indirecta

-con su permiso recorde que tengo que... ir a traer mas de eso.. jeje- rio bajo shirou caminando hacia la cocina siendo acompañado por el otro dejando a kazemaru y a endo solos

-kazemaru...tu...te miras muy bien- contesto con mucho trabajo admirando de pies a cabeza la figura delgada y bien cuidada de ichirouta ademas de su cabello ahora largo y siempre tan suave daba esa expresion

-Tu... tambien te miras muy bien Mamoru... es decir endo!- dijo con algo de verguenza ocultando su rostro entre su fleco y no tratando de dar la cara hacia el castaño, este por el contrario le facino ese pequeño error

-Hey, todo esta bien somos amigos no?- desperto de su trance apenado al peliazul dandole una suave palmada en sus hombros que hiso reaccionar a ichirouta sonriendole

-Si solo amigos..., endo yo...-

-No digas nada kazemaru, dejame traerte algo de beber, apeteses?-

-claro ire contigo- finalizo el peliazul con una sonrisa siguiendo al castaño hacia la barra de bebidas donde estaban esperandole sus demas compañeros, definitivamente Endo pensaba en una oportunidad para aclarar todo con kazemaru lastimosamente esta noche se dedicaria a recordar viejas memorias

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**No lo puedo ocultar me siento tan azul**

**Entonces tomame, hasme solo tuyo**

**Hey chico misterioso, me muero por ti**

**Estamos viviendo esta noche, recordando nuestro Dejavu**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kazemaru no se mira muy bien estas seguro?- dijo con un aire de preocupacion cierto albino de cabellera plateada que no despegaba la mirada del ex capitan de raimon todo ido sobre la mesa donde anteriormente habian desidido sentarse habia bebido demaciado

-No te preocupes shirou yo me encargare de llevarlo a su recamara ademas ya es tarde debes descansar lo olvidas?- hablo ahora el peliazul sentado al lado de endo sosteniendole a este pues diria que en cualquier momento se caeria

-Si tu lo dices esta bien pero si tienes problemas no dudes pedirnos ayuda- finalizo fubuki llendose del lugar dando una ultima mirada a su alrededor era un desastre si que se habian pasado con las copas a esepcion de el y kazemaru que no bebieron mas de 2 tragos

-Endo despierta! vamonos tienes que descansar- hablo con una voz suave meneando al portero de un lado a otro llamando su atencion

-de que hablas kazemaru ¡HIP! yo aun me siento bien, ven vamos a bailar- pronuncio en un intento inutil por levantarse y apunto de caerse sino fuera por kazemaru que le detuvo

-que bailar ni que nada endo! tenemos que irnos estas muy mal- hablo con un tono de molestia

-extrañaba que me regañaras ichirouta jeje ¡HIP!-

-i-ichirouta?, si que estas mal vamonos de aqui- como pudo acomodo al castaño entre sus hombros para poder ayudarle a caminar pero algo rapidamente borro la sonrisa que tenia el capitan

-BAÑO!- lo ultimo que se vio fue el portero corriendo al lugar que tanto queria y a un kazemaru cruzado de brazos refunfuñando

Al fin despues de una que otra "visita al baño" endo tuvo el suficiente tiempo para expulsar de su cuerpo algo de ese alcohol que estaba en su cuerpo al fin siendo acompañado por el ojialmendra llegaron a la hacienda estaba total silancio seguro que los demas ya habian dormido, el ex velocista ofresio llevara endo a su habitacion aunque este se nego aun no podia tener equilibrio en su cuerpo, llegaron a la habitacion del piel morena llendo al baño de nuevo para terminar de eliminar eso que ya tanto daño le hacia, kazemaru desidio sacar su pijama para cuando saliera ya no se le complicara tanto busco entre esa maleta grande que habia en la cama por todos lados pero encontro el movil de mamoru habia por lo menos 30 mensajes nuevos de texto y mas de 55 llamadas kazemaru sabia que no era debido espiar en cosas ajenas mas su curiosidad le envadio abriendo la bandeja de entrada encontrando todos mensajes de natsumi raimon, opto por abrir uno:

**"Mamoru! porque no me contestas estoy muy preocupada por ti cariño, si lees este mensaje llamame extraño tu voz cuidate te amo y pasa una feliz noche"**

Tal vez no debio hacer eso sintio un fuerte golpe al pecho y rapido alejo el movil de ahi, queria gritar queria llorar pero ahora que podia hacer? estaba tan ocupado en su mente que no vio cuando salio el castaño este le miro con preocupacion

-Kaze estas bien?-

-si, yo estaba buscando tu pijama espero no te molestes- hablo con la voz entre cortada no queria llorar no enfrente de el

-no me molesta para nada pero...- contesto endo hacercandose al peliazul y girandole para mirarle mejor -creo que a ti te pasa algo mas, quieres decirmelo?-

-No ya no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer- hablo alejando al castaño de su lado sorprendiendo a este -las cosas estan como estan PERFECTAS!-

-es sobre Natsumi verdad?- el otro enmudesio ante tal palabra habia leido acaso su mente? -sabes... lo lindo de las desiciones esque se pueden cambiar- tomo con una mano el hombro del peliazul y con la otra tomo su menton obligandole a ver kazemaru no pudo mas que sonrrojarse cuando vio la cercania que tenia el portero y aunque se dejo llevar por un momento la imagen de estar casado hiso empujarlo

-no debemos hacer esto... tu estas casado...- eso le llego directo al corazon sintiendo como si le hubieran insertado miles de espinas en el pecho el lo sabia

-pero... para mi paresiera solo una pesadilla de la que quiero uir- fue su respuesta del ojinegro sentandose en la cama suspirando ganando la atencion de su compañero

-de que hablas si paresiste feliz cuano te casaste, olvidarte de todo lo que paso en todo este tiempo...- comenzaba sollozar kazemaru- NUNCA TRATAR DE BUSCARME!- al fin desato todo lo que habia querido gritar solo tapo su boca ante lo que acababa de decir

-K-kazemaru tu...- reacciono levantandose de la cama y llendo a consolar al peliazul- nunca pense en hacerlo porque pense que no querias que... se te habia olvidado...-

-crees que no queria gritarte lo mucho que te amaba? que queria estar contigo que fueras a buscarme? queria endo queria... pero pense ser egoista pensar solo en mi, no en ti pensar que lo mejor era no vernos jamas lo pense si es cierto pero nunca quise eso!- al fin el chico afeminado habia soltado lo que en 8 años se habia guardado llorando completamente

-kazemaru yo...- genial ahora el castaño se clasificaba en un perfecto idiota

-no digas nada...- callo limpiando algunas lagrimas fue mala idea lo mejor es no hablarnos

-No kazemaru no digas eso..- al fin habia tomado valor tomando entre sus manos el delicado rostro de ichirouta y mirarle desde sus ojos llorosos hasta sus mejillas sonrrojadas y sus labios abiertos pidiendo besarlos

-Endo...-

-shhh..- un simple rose colocando su dedo indice en los rosados y suaves labios de su chico peliazul- no tengas miedo..- asi fue cortando poco a poco la distancia podia sentir como un instante el tiempo se habia detenido solo el y kazemaru como lo habia querido durante todo este tiempo, cada vez la cercania era mas borrada podia sentir el aliento y suspiro mezclandose su corazon palpitaba tan fuerte que en cualquier momento saldria, el chico de cabello azul estaba en las mismas sabia que no estaba bien pero poco le importaba lo amaba se habia confesado y en parte era feliz al ver que era correspondido al fin la distancia se habia acabado se estaban besando, un beso que empezo siendo timido y un poco torpe, el castaño de ojos negros estaba por soltar el agarre al poder sentir como temblaba el menor pero pronto se sorprendio a que este pusiera sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besara con mas intencidad; no podia desperdiciar esta oportunidad rapido bajo sus manos hasta la cintura del peliazul hacercandolo mas contra su cuerpo subiendo y bajando sus labios contra los de el y de vez en cuando acariciando las curvas qe al otro se dibujaban sobre su ropa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**No,No,No,No,No,No**

**No hay fuego, No hay fuego ya**

**quiero sentir contigo la musica, y el cielo tocar**

**No Amor, No hay amor**

**Me vuelves loco, vuelveme loco chico**

**quiero vivir contigo nuestro dejavu**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

siguieron con aquel apasionado y fogaz beso pero pronto el aire se sentia en pulmones de ambos pidiendo aire, poco a poco se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva entre su distancia jadeando kazemaru no solto el cuello de su ex capitan y separando ambas hasta llegar a las mejillas de este quien le miraba con un rubor en ellas y tratando de igualar la respiracion.

-Porque endo?...-

-Porque te amo kazemaru y se que tu tambien me amas, dejame demostrarte eso que tanto callé- volvio a juntar sus labios con el sumergiendose en un beso mas intenso pero que fue cortado por kazemaru para volver a verlo a los ojos agitado y con un gran rubor rojo en sus mejillas

-Yo tambien te amo...- volviendo a unir sus labios ante esa confesion no nocesitaban mas poco a poco las acciones e impulsos pudieron mas que la razon pues ya se encontraban en la cama aun sin despegar ese beso que transmitia lo que ambos no habian querido decirse en mucho tiempo.

Endo separo sus labios de los labios adictivos de ichirouta bajando a su cuello ese hermoso y delgado cuello que ahora era dificil ver por su cabello bajo besandolo y dejando una que otra marca en el.

-Aahh.. endo...- jadeo por lo bajo kazemaru enredando sus manos en el cabello de su portero, endo prosiguio mordisqueando ese cuello queria dejar unas mascas que todo mundo viera. Con sus manos poco a poco fue desabotonando ese sueter que era molestia para ambos dejando al descubierto su torso delicado y delgado que subia y bajaba por la respiracion agitada del ojialmendra paso su lengua por el cuello de este sacando uno que otro gemido que queria reprendir en su boca bajando hasta su pecho lamiendo toda esa piel clara que se encontraba delante de el, paso sus dedos cerca de uno de los pezones de kazemaru soltandole un gemido.

-ahhh...En...do... por favor... para...-

El de la banda naranja ignoro las suplicas de su chico era obvio que eso no queria pellisco suave una de sus tetillas para lamer la otra y lamerla sacandole suspiros y bastantes gemidos que exitaban cada vez mas a este, dejo su labor en el pezon de este para bajar hasta el pantalon queria mirarlo en todo su explendor quito suave la prenda dejandolo en ropa interior cosa que exalto a kazemaru, endo no quiso esperar mas y bajo de una lo que le cubria a su peliazul este presintio eso y puso ambas de sus manos tapando su hombria

-N..no... me mires!- hablo apenas bastante rojo causandole a su amante una sonrisa para tomar sus mejillas y volver a undirlo en un beso tan apasionado que pronto hiso separarle

-claro que quiero mirarte... eres hermoso...- hablo dandole una sonrisa tomando las manos del pobre y sonrrojado kazemaru para ponerla cerca de su corazon que sintio como latia a gran velocidad, dando una expresion sorprendida - solamente tu lo pones asi kazemaru..- volvio a besarlo lamiendo sus labios de un lado a otro pidiendo la entrada a su boca comprendio abriendo gustoso, recorriendo cada centimentro de esa cavidad bucal hasta dar con la lengua del velosista y poder jugar con ella, estando tan entretenido en eso kazemaru aprovecho para quitarle la camisa que llevaba estaba estorbando y el queria tocar mas de esa piel morena que lo volvia loco, se abrazo recorriendo la espalda del mayor mientros ellos seguian con su batalla de lenguas que paresia no tener un ganador pero eso poco importaba; sintiendo como el aire de nuevo estaba siendo necesario se separaron mirandose jadeantes. Endo sintio la distraccion de su chico para bajar su mano hasta el miembro de su enamorado que ya podia sentir que necesitaba atencion

-Aaahhh... endo.. no.. ahhh...-

-shhh no te hare nada malo- opto por darle un beso en los labios para poder masturbar el miembro del peliazul de arriba hacia abajo dando una que otra lamida en su cuello sacando varios gemidos de exitacion y placer al uke, bajo con su lengua de su torso a sus caderas llegando hasta su punto limite metiendo en su boca todo el miembro de kazemaru.

-Aaahhh!... para...- no podia formular nada coerente poco a poco la razon se estaba vaciando- aammm... no... yo... ahhh...-

Los gemidos de su chico peliazul le estaban exitando cada vez mas, ver su rostro era mucha tentacion, sus ojos cerrados por el placer sus mejillas ensendidas de un lindo rosa que se opacaba en la oscuridad y su boca abierta sacando de ella esos sonidos que para el era musica, sacaba y metia el miembro de kazemaru de su boca besando la punta y bajando con su lengua de vez en cuando pelliscando.

-Ammm... endo... voy... voy a... correrme... detente... Aaahhh!- asi kazemaru se corrio en la boca de su ex capitan jadeando por la accion que acababa de hacer Endo no tuvo mas que tomar toda la esencia de ichirouta de una manera bastante sensual que hiso que se sonrrojase

-eres delicioso kazemaru, dejame provarte mejor- endo se posesiono sobre el cuerpo de kazemaru apresandolo en la cama quitandose lo que le quedaba de ropa y arrojandolo por ahi quedando en las mismas condiciones que su amante. tomo uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo en el ano del hermoso peliazul haciendo que respingara por la accion...

-du-duele..- hablo con dificultad y temblando por la lucha de placer y dolor que sentia

-no durara mucho te lo prometo- pronuncio sellando con un beso apasionado y aprovechando para introducir otro dedo mas girandolo de un lado a otro dilatando la estrecha cavidad de kazemaru

-Aaahhh... endo por favor... quiero sentirte dentro mio de una vez- solto de una manera bastante frustuada y pervertido el de cabello celeste sorprendiendo al castaño que no pudo mas que formar una sonrisa en su rostro

-Como tu gustes mi kazemaru-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**No lo puedo ocultar me siento tan azul**

**Entonces tomame, hasme solo tuyo**

**Hey chico misterioso, me muero por ti**

**Estamos viviendo esta noche, recordando nuestro Dejavu**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con mucho cuidado el ojinegro metia su miembro en el ano de su chico asi es solamente suyo, sentia como temblaba y a la vez como las uñas de este se clavaban en su espalda conforme lo hiba sumergiendo cada vez mas, al final habia metido todo en el cuerpo del ex velocista, no habia explicacion para describir lo que era estar dentro de el, perderia la cabeza sino empezaba a moverse pero no queria lastimar a su amado ichirouta asi que espero unos momentos a que se acostumbrara.

Kazemaru comenzo con un simple movimiento de caderas indicando que podrian pasar a lo siguiente asi lo entendio endo, con un vaiven lento y profundo que sacaba de sus casillas a ambos, kazemaru recorriendo con sus manos la firme espalda de su amor secreto por tantos años soltando gemidos, soltando su respiracion en el oido de endo cosa que lo exitaba cada vez mas.

-Ahhh endo... n-no pares... mas... dame mas...- pronuncio en un suspiro muy cerca del oido de su amado portero haciendolo estremeser y dar entender que estaba igual de exitado que el asi que ataco la orden dando unas estancadas mas profundas mas rapidas mas exitantes.

-aaammm... ahhh.. endo te amo, te amo!- gritaba a tal punto de placer el ojicafe sentia como podia tocar el cielo, sentir lo que muchas veses habia soñado, se agarraba fuertemente a la espalda del moreno sin dejar de gemir

-umm... yo tambien te amo mi kaze-chan- asi ambos se fundieron en un beso necesitado apasionado que ambos transmitian lo que sentian, cada uno tocando el cielo con las manos

-aahhh endo no aguantare!- solto kazemaru entrelazando sus manos en las de endo sintiendo pronto su orgasmo

-solo un poco mas kaze- pronuncio tomando fuerte de las manos a su chico y siguiendo con las embestidas cada vez mas rapidas

-aahhh endo!- gimio kazemaru corriendose en el pecho de ambos contrayendo su entrada atrapando el miembro del moreno en una deliciosa sensacion haciendo que este tambien se corriera llenando todo el interior del afeminado en un ronco y sonoro gemido. Se abrazaron unos minutos antes de caer agotados en la cama poco a poco salio endo del interior de kazemaru soltando unas cuantas gotas de semen, se miraron ambos a los ojos con un eje de verguenza para luego besarse asi consumiendo la noche tan calida que tendrian...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**No,No,No,No,No,No**

**No hay fuego, No hay fuego ya**

**quiero sentir contigo la musica, y el cielo tocar**

**No Amor, No hay amor**

**Me vuelves loco, vuelveme loco chico**

**quiero vivir contigo nuestro dejavu**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los rayos de sol estaban dando en la cara del castaño de la banda naranja le molestaban era claro hiso que se despertase con un poco de pereza y un bostezo aun de sueño volteara a mirar al su hermoso kazemaru aun dormido sobre su pecho su cabello largo suelto completamente y sus mejillas sonrrojadas, sonrio con ternura y lo acomodo rodeandolo con su brazo apoyandose con el como si fuera una almuada, pero su comodidad fue interrumpida cuando de nuevo el celular del portero sono sacandolo de su lugar y trayendo para mirarle, un mensaje mas de su "esposa".

Dio una mueca de molestia y borro el mensaje sin leerlo, ademas de poner apagar su celular no queria que nada ni nadie lo distrayera de su hermoso momento.

-Creo que se molestara sino le contestas-

-kazemaru? ya estabas despierto?-

-je... solo un poco pero me volvi acomodar en ti eres muy suave sabes?- dijo con una sonrisa

-kazemaru lo que paso esta noche yo...-

-endo... yo no quiero sentirte presionado por mi capricho ni por mi se perfectamente que estas casado y lo que hisimos no esta bien... por favor olvidemoslo.- se sento en la cama cubriendo su desnudes con las sabanas endo no dejaba de mirarle un tanto triste y luego inesperadamente tomo ambas de sus manos

-pues yo no me arrepiento nada de lo que paso anoche si los dos lo hisimos fue por nuestra propia razon, no estaba tan ebrio como esperabas ichirouta-

-pero endo...-

-yo se que estoy casado pero en el fondo me siento vacio porque es algo sin amor, se que siempre estuve enamorado de ti y se que me amas... con el unico que quiero estar unido es contigo kazemaru... ademas cocinas delisioso por lo que recuerdo- termino dandole una de esas tipicas sonrisas suyas kazemaru no podia creerlo solto unas cuantas lagrimas y se solto abrazar a endo cayendo ambos en la cama

-baka!, te amo mucho...-

-yo tambien te amo mi ichi-chan- asi ambos se miraron y se besaron trayendo de nuevo ese momento tan apasionado y ardiente para ambos..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**No,No,No,No,No,No**

**No hay fuego, No hay fuego ya**

**quiero sentir contigo la musica, y el cielo tocar**

**No Amor, No hay amor**

**Me vuelves loco, vuelveme loco chico**

**quiero vivir contigo nuestro dejavu**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Endo tomaba fuerte la mano del peliazul entrelazados caminando bajo el presioso sol el calor que daba acompañado por el ir y venir de las olas del mar, disfrutaban mirando el paisaje pero sobre todo estando juntos, este era su ultimo momento juntos habian pasado todos los dias anteriores mas unidos que nunca siempre divirtiendose y al fin endo pudo presentarle a su kazemaru ese equipo del nuevo raimon que tanto hablaba, habian terminado su mision ahora podian disfrutar estando los dos juntos se detuvieron en un lado de la playa y se sentaron a contemplar al enorme azul.

-endo...- hablo rompiendo el silencio

- dime...-

-cuando regresemos mañana a nuestros hogares que pasara?-

-atrapar lo que dejamos hace mucho- sonrio el castaño dejando confundido a su amante y despues le acaricio la mejilla trayendolo consigo para darle un beso -te amo mi kazemaru-

-tambien yo mamoru- solto unas pequeñas lagrimas y se abrazo de este ocultando su cara en su pecho

Se habian ido cada uno a sus destinos kazemaru solamente suspiraba y acariciaba su cabello mirando por la ventana de aquel avion sabia que su romance habia durado poco pero al menos sabia que era correspondido y que su amor por endo jamas seria quitado tan facilmente.

Por su parte el castaño habia llegado a su hogar aun con las imagenes de todo lo que habia pasado en ese viaje tan especial para el habia vivido un deja vu hermoso su presiado kazemaru, abrio la puerta de su casa entrando le recibio natsumi con un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la mejilla

-tonto porque no me contestaste!-

-natsumi te dije que estaria ocupado... oye tenemos que hablar...-

-que pasa endo?-

Kazemaru miraba apoyado en una de las barras de seguridad que tenia ese lugar tan presiado para el giro su vista a un arbol donde antes colgaba un neumatico y tambien muy presiado para alguien que el conocia, sonrio y miro hacia delante la puesta de sol era hermosa y el aire jugaba entre su hermoso cabello azulado, suspiro mientras a su mente llegaba miles de recuerdos, su celular sono y rapidamente contesto

-hola?-

-quisieras rebivir un deja vu conmigo?- se corto la llamada sintiendo como unos brazos lo rodeaban de la cintura comenzo a sollozar y su corazon palpitaba fuertemente se giro atrapando a esa persona en un abrazo que ambos correspondieron gustosos

-Esta vez no dejare que te vallas kazemaru, te amo-

-y yo a ti mamoru-

FIN


End file.
